


Puppy Love

by crosbymalkin871



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pet Adoption, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosbymalkin871/pseuds/crosbymalkin871
Summary: Knowing Geno's love for baby animals, Sidney has a little extra surprise.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of the Pittsburgh Penguins, or are associated with anyone in the NHL. I just have a very strong imagination.

"C'mon Sid!" Tanger groaned, tugging on the sleeve of Sid's hoodie where Sid is standing as they both wait in line at Tim Horton's. "You said you'd go with me!”

Sid rolled his eye. It's a little too early to be dealing with Tanger begging, he thinks. "No, _you_ said that I would go with you," he clarifies. "Besides, why do you want me to go with you to adpot your dog?”

"We already adopted him silly," Tanger huffs outs, rolling his eyes as he folds his arms across his chest. "I wanted to go pick him up today, and I was hoping you'd come with me!”

"So that's why you wanted me to go to Timmies with you? To persuade me?”

"Yes! And I was hoping you might decide to get one too.”

"Tanger," Sid sighed. "You know I don't need a dog here. I'd barely take care of it with us being on the road, I'd only hand him off to someone to take care of it. It'd be like Geno's parents with Jeffrey.”

"Didn't you do the same with Samantha?”

"She was different. I brought her home for Christmas for Taylor and she ended up being the family dog because we loved her that much.”

"There you go!" Tanger exclaims, grabbing his ice frappuccino when the barista called their orders. "At least look at them, alright? You might find something for Geno for Christmas, I know you were having difficulty finding him a gift this year.”

Sid watched his hopeful expression for a few moments before nodding once. "Fine," he said.

"Yes! Merci, Sid!" Tanger exclaims happily. He pressed a smacking kiss to Sid's cheek, earning a laugh from his captain before he sped out the door to the car. Sid sighs. He knows that he just signed himself up for an entire day of listening to the hopeful whines of puppies and the giant, innocent eyes of kittens until he finally caves in and buys one. He guesses that's what being best friends and teammates is all about.

He takes a little extra time getting his usual creams and sugars in his coffee before finally making it out to the car. There's a loud huff that greets him as he enters the passenger side.

"Finally!" Tanger says, exasperatedly, like waiting for Sid was the hardest task he's had to do in his entire life. Sid could easily point out that there are guys on the team that are much more impatient than he is, but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Alright," Sid says with a shrug and a nod towards his best friend. "Let's go get your second ankle biter.”

Tanger laughs as he pulls out of the parking lot and heads toward the animal shelter where Alex's early Christmas present is at.

_/.\\_ _/.\\_ _/.\\_ _/.\\_ _/.\\_

Sid hasn't been to the North Side Animal Resource Center since they did their Penguins & Paws photoshoot just before the season started. But seeing all the excited animals that think they may possibly get adopted makes him smile.

"Hi!" the woman greets cheerfully when they walk into the reception area of the shelter. She stands up from where she had been sitting jotting something down at the receptionist's desk. "Are either of you interested in adopting today?”

"Actually, I'm here to pick up a golden retreiver puppy I recently adopted. Last name Letang, I called earlier today.”

"Oh yes!" the woman exclaimed. "He's all ready for you, I'll get him right now.”

The woman goes through a door left, leaving Sid and Tanger to stand in the middle of the reception area.

"Look around," Tanger tells him finally, shoving Sid towards the door on he right. "Like I said, you might find a dog you like! Maybe a kitten!”

"No Tanger," Sid protests weakly, trying to keep a firm footing but Tanger kept pushing him further and further towards the door.

"Go on. I’ll wait here, promise.”

Sid was soon greeted by the sounds of excited dogs yapping and kittens meowing away. He comes across a few dogs that he likes: a pekingese named Peg, a bulldog named Bull, a borzoi name Boris, and dachshund named Dachsie, and a chihuahua named Pedro. There are also a couple kittens: a persian named Marie, and a tabby named O’Malley.

He soon kneels in front of a medium-sized cage where a puppy is resting. The small, soft-looking chow chow looks up and shuffles over to him slowly, pressing his nose against the cage door. Sid puts his hand out so the puppy can smell his fingers. He smiles when the puppy starts to lick at them instead.

"That's Bear," a woman's voice called out, scaring Sid from his small moment with the puppy.

"Sorry," Sid mumbles, feeling a blush creep on his face.

"Oh don't worry about that," the woman reassured him. "We've had him for six months now. He's the sweetest dog, but a little shy around strangers. Though he seems to love you." She unlocks the cage with a key from her belt and scoops him into her arms.

"Want to say hi?" she offers.

Sid steps closer and lets Bear continue to lick his hand. He scratches behind his ears, smiling. He seems to like it and the woman happily passes him over to him. Bear sniffs him and licks at his chin excitedly.

"He's gorgeous," Sid says honestly. He nuzzles into his neck and sighs, letting his warmth seep through him. He's a perfect dog for Geno. He knows his boyfriend wants to have a permanent dog here in Pittsburgh so he would save his parents the trouble of constantly sending Jeffrey overseas. "He'd be a great Christmas gift for my boyfriend.”

The woman had a genuinely happy expression on her face. "Would you like to adopt him?" she asks hopefully.

Sid nodded without hesitation.

_/.\\_ _/.\\_ _/.\\_ _/.\\_ _/.\\_

“So…why am I here again?” Tanger asked as he and Sid stare at the mess in front of them.

Sid looked at him with a raise eyebrow. “Why do you think? You’re here because I need you to help me clean this room for Bear.”

The chow chow was currently being watched by Catherine and probably playing with Alex’s puppy as we speak. Sid managed to get some of the guys to distract Geno for a few hours so he and Tanger can get the puppy room all set up.

“Besides, you do owe me,” Sid added casually.

It was Tanger’s turn to look at him funny. “Last I checked, you owed _me_ for being right about you adopting a dog.”

“Let’s just get to work, shall we?”

Soon enough, Sid and Tanger managed to put everything in boxes and cleaned the whole room before painting it and setting it up. Sid ran to the pet store and bought a couple dog bowls, a doggy bed for him to sleep in, and a small box of toys. He also bought a small cage in case Bear wasn’t comfortable in his new bed, but he thinks he won’t need it.

“Not bad,” Tanger whistled stepping back to admire the work that they did.

“Turned out pretty good,” Sid agreed. “Hope Bear will like it.”

“If by Bear you mean Geno right?” Tanger smirked, laughing when Sid shoved him lightly. He turned to look at his captain when he saw there was a nervous look in his eyes. “You okay? Something on your mind?”

Sid looked down at the floor for a long time before he turned to Tanger. “Yeah,” he reassured. “But there was something I wanted to show you.” He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a collar. “What do you think?”

Tanger looked at the engravings, turning to Sid with wide eyes and a huge grin. “Dude Geno’s gonna love that,” he slapped him on that back happily. “Took you long enough!”

“I got the actual ring saved in my dresser, he barely looks in there.”

“You gotta send me the video afterwards! It’ll be perfect chirp material.”

“I’d rather not,” Sid rolled his eyes. “You really think Geno will like this?”

“Trust me. He loves you more than life itself, he practically revolves around you like the sun. If he says no to that, I’ll come over and beat his ass.”

Sid laughed as he shoved the collar back into his jeans, the cold metal burning a hole in his pocket.

If he wanted to, he could call Geno right now and ask as soon as he walked in the front door, but there would be no fun in that.

All he has to do is wait for Christmas.

_/.\\_ _/.\\_ _/.\\_ _/.\\_ _/.\\_

Christmas Day rolled by quicker than Sid expected it too. The Penguins had won their last home game against the Flyers in a 6-4 win. It always felt good to start the holiday on a high, but it was made better by adding another victory to eastern Pennsylvania.

While everyone was going home, Sid and Geno decided to spend Christmas in Pittsburgh instead of going to Cole Harbor like they did the year before. The weather was really bad in Canada and most of the flights were either cancelled or delayed, so they couldn’t visit anyway, but they promised to see Sid’s parents and sister in the summer.

Everything seemed to go smoothly so far. They both woke up early noon, Sid made a small brunch and they enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. He kept going upstairs every five minutes to make sure Bear was being silent and playing with his new toys. So far so good.

Geno was a bit confused by this, but he didn’t seem bothered.

After brunch they decided to open a couple of gifts now and save the rest for later that night. They called Sid’s parents to wish them a Merry Christmas and hoped they were doing well despite the snow storms, they also called Geno’s parents and wished them Merry Christmas from Russia.

Even though they decided no extravagant presents this year, Geno couldn’t help himself in spending a little bit more than what they planned. Which is the reason Sid’s eyes went wide when he saw an infamous light blue colored box.

“Zhenya, are you kidding me?” He was shoving the box back into Geno’s hands. “I don’t want it! It’s too expensive!”

Zhenya was adamant in giving Sid his gift. “I couldn’t help it! You deserve it!’

“When did you even buy it?”

“I buy it when we were in New York, playing against Rangers! I buy it after practice!” He shoved the box into Sid’s hands and grasped onto them firmly. “Take it. I buy it for you because I love you. Want you to have good gift.”

With a sigh, Sid accepted the box and opened it, gasping lightly when he saw the watch itself. It truly was simple, but because it was from Tiffany’s there was a higher quality to it. The band was stainless steel, the dial was black azure, the movement itself was quartz.

“Is also water resistant,” Zhenya adds. “Is 37.5 mm, so I hope is not too small. Swiss made too!”

Sid took the watch out of the box and tried it on his left wrist. It was a perfect fit. He looked at Zhenya and kissed him sweetly, the watch glowed in the sunlight. “Thank you, Zhenya,” he whispered. “It’s a nice watch, truly. I love it.”

Zhenya smiled and gave Sid another kiss. “So? Where my gift?”

That’s when Sid started to get a little nervous.

“Sid?” Zhenya whispered concernedly. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sid reassured quickly. “I’m just hope you really like what I got you.”

“I’m sure I will. No matter what you get me, is good gift.” Zhenya reassured back.

Sid chuckled. “I hope so,” then he pulled Zhenya up to his feet and lead him up the stairs. “It’s up here.”

“Wait, you get me plasma TV I always wanted.” he teased, making Sid laugh. “You shouldn’t have!”

“Trust me, if I got you a plasma you should’ve gotten me a the latest Tesla.” Sid teased back lightly. Not that Sid would ever part with his Range Rover, although he wouldn’t mind owning one again. When they got up the stairs they stopped in front of a door with a sign that read ‘Merry Christmas, Zhenya’ on it. “Now, close your eyes. You’re too tall for me, so I can’t reach.”

Confused, Zhenya did what Sid said and closed his eyes. He heard Sid open the door, guiding him into the room.

“Okay. You can look now.”

As soon as Zhenya opened his eyes, he was confused because he remembered this room being a storage closet not a room made for a pet. But when he looked down, he finally saw Bear. He gasped and knelt down to gently pick him up. He laughed happily when the puppy started licking all over his face.

“Sid! He beautiful! When you get him?!”

“Last week,” Sid told him, watching with a smile as Zhenya cooed at Bear. He’s surprised he didn’t check the collar yet. “When Tanger picked up Alex’s new puppy. He stayed at their house for a few days so Tanger and I could get this room done, and so that you wouldn't be supicious of any dog hair lying around the house.”

Zhenya barely payed him any attention until, at last, he felt the cool collar on his face when Bear pawed up and licked him on the temple. He grabbed the collar and look at it closely, gasping again when he saw it:

“ _Will you marry my daddy?_ ”

Geno read that over and over again until he looked back at Sid, only to see him down on one knee with black and silver engagement ring in his hands.

“ _Sid—_ ”

“Zhenya,” Sid started, getting a little choked up. “I’m not really good with this romantic stuff…but I’ve loved you for a long time, and everyday I’ve grown more and more in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Zhenya. So, like the collar asks, will you marry me?”

The next thing he knew was that he was being pulled by to his feet by the collar of his shirt as Geno tearfully kissed him, mumbling the words “ _yes! yes!_ ” in between. Sid laughed into the kisses before he broke apart a few minutes later, slipping the ring onto Zhenya’s finger. Bear started to lick at Geno’s face again, making the both of them laugh.

“Beautiful puppy and beautiful ring! Best Christmas ever!”

Sid laughed more as he saw Zhenya pull out his phone from his sweatpants, trying to manipulate Bear from moving off his lap when he sat down on the floor. “What’re you doing?”

“Trying to get photo, duh!” He looked at Sid like he was stupid. “Want to take for Instagram. Show off to everyone. Maybe send text to all the guys.”

“They’re spending time with their families right now Zhenya,” Sid says, laughing as he’s pulled right down onto the floor and into Zhenya’s side. “We’ll be with them in a couple of days for the next game. You can show them then.”

“Nope,” Zhenya argues. “I show them now, have two witnesses. You not take back on Christmas would you?” He takes a few photos of Bear, then of the ring, and finally a selfie with Sid as he shows off the ring. “Send these to guys first. Then to parents, they be happy for us. Maybe--"

“Can’t we just celebrate our engagement for a while?” Sid giggle, high and silly.

Zhenya rolled his eyes as he puts his phone away. “Fine, fine.” But he couldn’t help but pull out the mistletoe that was also in is pocket. He grinned as Sid giggled more, he loved hearing his laugh, and he gets to hear it for the rest of his life. He pressed a gentle kiss to Sid’s lips. “I love you, Sid.”

“I love you, Zhenya.”

Bear barks. “We love you too, Bear.”

As they watched Bear roll around on the floor, Sid snuggled closer to Zhenya, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest.

Zhenya was right, this is the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fic written for the Sidgeno Fluff Fest for Week 7. I was originally going write a fic like this but have Sid adopting a kitten similar to Dixie for Geno, but since the prompt is puppies, I changed it to a Chow Chow. Also this is based of of this Fancy Feast commercial from years ago: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VednEJhS1Og. I loved this so much and I wanted to make a fic of it for so long, and now just happened to be the time.
> 
> There's still Week 3 and Week 5 that I have to finish up soon, I promise I'll post those immediately after I'm done with them. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, leave a comment and kudos. Hopefully I will post more sometime in the near future. xx 871


End file.
